staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Podróż do Kanady, odc. 6 (Voyage to Canada, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:20 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 4 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:50 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 194 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:40 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Orientalna sypialnia (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:05 Wędrówki z europlecakiem - odc. 3/13; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży 12:55 Kabaretowa alternatywa; program satyryczny 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Śmierć na żywo, odc. 14 (Don Matteo IV, Delitto in diretta); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1483; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1831 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1832 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 1; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5069 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5069); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Cicha woda (Slap Her...She Is French) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Porwanie, odc. 15 (Missing); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 K - 9 (K - 9) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 22:15 Atak rekinów: megalodon (Shark Attack 3: Megalodon) - txt str.777 90'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2002) 24:00 Dracula (Dracula) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Ostatni taniec (One Last Dance) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 17/26; serial TVP 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 13/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 14/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:25 MASH - odc. 61/255 (MASH (s. III, B 313)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Magdalena Różczka 11:05 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Wakacyjne przypadki na wyspie Korfu (Der Ferienarzt auf Korfu) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2004 13:25 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 6/7 - Szczęśliwy ten dom; serial TVP 14:25 Dom - odc. 8/25 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 404 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (17); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Hit Dekady ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:20 Patch Adams (Patch Adams) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:25 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson, odc. 10/28 (The Closer (ep. 9 The butler did it)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:15 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson , odc. 11/28 (The Closer (ep. 10, L. A. Woman)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Pomysł na weekend 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Pomysł na weekend 17.00 Muzyczny mix 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17.30 Przyrodnicze perły ziemi częstochowskiej 17.50 Pomysł na weekend 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 18.55 Niepokorni 19.00 Szlakiem zabytków techniki - reportaż 19.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Aniołki - odc. 2/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Zinedine Zidane - ostatni mecz (Zinedine Zidane - the final match); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:02 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:20 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:57 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 03:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:27 Konstruktorzy lotnictwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:10 Info Dziennik; STEREO 05:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (162) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (15) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (15) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (59) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Daleko od noszy 2 (10) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (158) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (15) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (15) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (161, 162) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (153) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (22) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (41) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (91) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Niemcy 22.00 Amazonka czasu - film SF, Japonia 2002 00.40 Abbottowie prawdziwi - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997 02.10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (10) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (10) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (10) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (18) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - film fantasy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2001 23.55 Egzorcysta: Początek - horror, USA 2004 02.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.35 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.40 Telesklep 04.05 Tajemnice Smallville (18) - serial SF 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:55 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 58, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 145, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Zamiana Żon - Borowiczowie/Kotowscy - odc. 12, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 60, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 119, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 39, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 146, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Besarabowie/Koniorowie - odc. 13, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 61, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 16, Polska 2009 21:00 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 3, Polska 2009 21:30 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 4, Polska 2009 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Igrając z ogniem - film erotyczny, USA 2001 1:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:05 Vanessa Mae - Storm On World Tour - koncert 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Misiaczek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 25 - Kukła; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Nalepa - "To mój blues"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Sądek z jajami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 696; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd - odc.13; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Satanorium - 23 PPA - Gala cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Benefis - Anny Seniuk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Kocioł czarownic; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1052* - Honor listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1473; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Festiwal Muzyczny w Łańcucie 2010 - W świecie opery, operetki i musicalu - plenerowy Koncert Galowy - Łańcut 2010 cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 49; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 50; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (94); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kino Sąsiadów - 1956. Wolność i miłość (Szabadsag, szerelem / Children Of Glory) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry, USA (2006); reż.:Krisztina Goda; wyk.:Kata Dobó, Iván Fenyö, Sándor Csányi, Károly Gesztesi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Lady Pank to ohyda; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 25 - Kukła; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 9/19* - Każdy chce wygrać swoją bitwę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 5/11* - Lekcja geografii; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Festiwal Jedynki w Sopocie - Przeżyj to sam, czyli przeboje z przebojami ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (57) Irlandia - Cork; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do VIPO 11.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 12.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 15.45 Propozycje do VIPO 16.00 Eurodance 16.35 Koncert życzeń 17.00 Wakacje z TVS 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Skok - polski film fabularny, 1967 20.20 A nom sie to podobo 21.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Sól ziemi czarnej - polski film fabularny, 1969 00.15 Silesia Informacje 00.40 Wakacje z TVS 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Eurodance